grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastien
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |house = |serviceof = House of Kronenberg |relationships = Sean Renard, associate Jacques, associate Meisner, associate |status = Living |job = Spy |season2 = X |season3 = X }} Sebastien warned Sean Renard of information regarding the Royal Families and Renard's canton. He was familiar enough with Renard to address him by his first name. He operates out of Vienna, Austria, and has a French accent while speaking English. Appearances Season 2 He called Renard to tell him that the family had sent a Nuckelavee to Portland to get Nick's Key. He called again to tell Renard that he had emailed a file about the Nuckelavee. Renard called him while he was driving around Vienna. The confident answered his phone in French. Renard asked him if the Royal Family had sent a Grimm of the brutal group, to which Renard's Confidant said he didn't know. Renard and his confidant spoke on the phone. The confident told Renard that Jacques had been killed. He spoke to Renard in a restaurant in Vienna and agreed that he and Renard should meet in a bar in Portland, unaware that a Businessman, and member of the Verrat was listening in. Sometime later, he met with Renard and informed him that Eric Renard was expanding his influence and expressed concern for working with the resistance, but Renard told him that they need to continue working with them for the time being. He then gave Renard an encrypted flash drive with names of key players in the Seven Houses. The businessman from Vienna tried to set off a bomb in the bar to kill the confidant and Renard, but Renard got rid of the bomb before it was set off. The confidant met with Frau Pech at her request, although she was unaware of his connection to Renard. Pech spoke of a mother two months' pregnant whose offspring had Royal Blood, and suggested that he tell Eric about it. Later, the confidant called Renard and told him what he found out, and admitted that he would have to tell Eric rather than risk exposure. Both of them assumed that Eric would pretend to make a deal but then break it and take the child without paying. The confidant later broke into Eric's desk while the Royal was in Portland, looking for clues to Eric's master plan, and found passports without photos as well as death certificates. He calls Captain Renard and sends him copies of all the blank documentation; passports, death certificates and transport licenses. He also tells him the name Thomas Schirach and that the folder for that name was empty. Season 3 Renard calls him and tells him to have Meisner take care of his brother and to look suitably shocked when Eric is killed. He sends Captain Renard the picture he took of Adalind and then they discuss whether Adalind is selling the baby, or is its mother. Sebastien monitors Adalind as she leaves her doctor's office. A moment later, Meisner arrives and tells Sebastien that Adalind was leaving an obstetrician's office. Sebastien tells him that he'll need Adalind's medical records as soon as possible but that they need to be retrieved discreetly. Gallery Man_(Quill).jpg Spy1.png Spy2.png Spy3.png 216-Renard's Confidant.png Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen